


The Canvas

by Thepracticalheartmom



Series: Practical's One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oh My God, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: You had a canvas made for Steve. What happens when he opens it in front of everyone?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Practical's One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeanieeelopez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanieeelopez/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Jeanieeelopez, thank you for all your comments and support! You are amazing!

**A Few Weeks Before Christmas**

“Doll, have you seen my shield? I could’ve sworn that I left it right here by the door.

“No, love,” You tried to hide the smirk in your voice. “I haven’t seen it since you got back from your last mission. Are you sure you didn’t leave it on the quinjet?”

You checked to make sure that it was still hidden. You only needed it for a few hours. He wasn’t headed for a mission for at least a few days, and you really wanted to surprise him. It was totally out of character for you, but you’d seen some of the images of pin-up girls that they’d used to look at and you wanted to do something for him for Christmas. 

You kissed Steve goodbye as he headed out for his run. “I’m sure you’ll find it. How many places could it have gone? Go enjoy your run. I’ll help you look for it when I get back from my appointment.”

He kissed you softly and headed out the door. You rushed to grab the shield and head out the door. You grabbed a garment bag that held the sexiest pair of matching underwear and bra you’d ever seen. Complete with red garter belts that you’d had made from one of Steve’s old uniforms.

You headed out to the car and drove downtown to a photography studio. This was going to be fun.

**Christmas Day 2021**

There was just one present left to open. You whispered to Steve “Open that one back in the bedroom.”

“Oh no Steve,” Tony taunted. “You have to open that one in here. I want to see what it is that has Mrs. America over there flustered.”

Steve rolled his eyes as your eyes got wider. You braced yourself for the teasing that was sure to come. Your cheeks were red as you watched Steve tear off the first piece of red wrapping paper. It revealed a black photo album, he set it aside and tore off the next piece of paper. It revealed a part of your breast clad in a red lace bra. Steve paid no attention as he hastily unwrapped the rest of the canvas, revealing a portrait of you with your legs up against the wall, crossed at the knee, red lacy lingerie covering your most sensitive areas. Your arms crossed under your head as your head tilts back and your hair drapes down over Steve’s shield. 

Tony wolf-whistled. Bruce covered Sam’s eyes with one hand and his own with the other. Bucky covered his eyes with both hands and tried to stifle a laugh. Thor covered Loki’s eyes and Natasha just laughed. Clint screeched “My eyes, my eyes. I need bleach! I’m never going to unsee that!”

Nick and Maria just looked on. “Is that Rogers's shield? Wow, now I know why he’s always late.”

Steve took in the image, his face flushed as he rushed to cover it back up. He met your eyes as he nonchalantly picked up the album, flipping through the even racier photos. He quickly shut it and quietly stood and carried the portrait and the album back to your room. “I’ll be right back.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
